User blog:Mentholzzz/Top 20 MENTHOLZZZ's favorite song in cytus
Welcome again to my blog post about my favorite Repeat this??-->http://cytus.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Mentholzzz/Mentholzzz_favorite_cytus_songs... No That's old...And this is newwwwwww... Let's go Before We Start= Before we start,I will tell something. I didn't care about the songs' difficulty ,chart,coverart. I care only songs,like vocal ,melody ,sounds,soundssssssssssss... But sometime I will talk a little bit.. And sorry if the grammar is bad.ToT..I still improve... OK shall we start now? |-|#20= HINT:What we eat in the morning? That's right.. REQUIEM That's it...easy hint... NVM Look at this songs... This is freaking amazing..the mix of the Dubstep and Symphony is wonderful... Nice Eyemedia's songs... My favorite songs in chapter symphony. And THUNDERGAR is nice tho Really want to see Project Symphony Rayark ,Don't make me wait so long!!! |-|#19= HINT:Look Look Bloody Chaos Charts!!! Bloody Purity Clearly, . . . . . . . but NOOOOO... The red coronation Another piece by Eyemedia again! That piano part is majestic and cool one... |-|#18= HINT:Floating Island Everywhere... Oriens Great Ginkiha songs... Oriens=East EAST WEST WOBBLE !!! EWW has 3 leters. Half-life 3 confirmed STOPPPP!!! That's wrongs... Oriens is sounds cool.That sounds like EWW...(REally??) It's good... |-|#17= HINT:Coordination!!! Masquerade Great M2U piece That piano sounds great with that rhythm.. Its sounds coooooooooooool. Cover Art is cool lady with butterfly wait,butterfly Morpho!!! And its chart... COORDINATION |-|#16= HINT: (yes this is really a hint) Wait is this a free-area like this { } Yeah!! It is Slit Nice Songs by Ebico and Jioyi --Slit I Nice Dubstep and that spam note at first and final kill me everytime!! It's cool. --Slit O Good Songs too with that piano sounds is great and it's not hard (except that triple note) NOW A QUEESTION SLit I or O is harder Easily I chose SLIT I --Slit Nice Songs but Slit O and Slit I is much better |-|#15= Let's make the hint more harder Halcyon HINT:Great Debut Songs...With a little kingfisher...(still easy) This song is epic ,that instrument is awesome. The chart is very ...bad? I hate it BECAUSE IT IS SLOW SONG... NVM This song is great xi debut song... |-|#14= HINT:Mechanism Red Eyes Isn't it? This songs is cool. And the chart COOL chart.That killer isn't hard . |-|#13= HINT:Beware! The big hole is here! Q''' This song is awesome.Great Kiryu song.With that epic sounds and everything is great! About the chart It is great. I love fast songs. |-|#12= HINT:WWhy it is level 4!!!! '''First Gate Sorry GZJ,I dun like FGO.It is around #70-80. This song is good.First part is great..then a little bit cooled down and reach the final part with rush and exciting melody at the end. So... I love this About FGO? Meh...Not a good start,nothing interest.....only hard chart. About this chart is tricky at the first part...Keep praticing. |-|#11= HINT:SUGAR & PINK Great song 3r2,djmashiro Nice song with slow chart! But not hard. Really? I dont think so. It is pretty difficult forlv.8 |-|#10= HINT:lol L''' Pitty and wheaty is not here right? This majestic song come with top 10. This song is epic ,with that piano and violin(?) and .... another instruments. Now about the chart MM TP 88.26 lel NVM that chart lol. Lots of slide and 8-note group. It is not hard....... Seriously... |-|#9= The last thing before battle!! '''Predawn Yeah and Luna is right!! Great melody by M2U and Nicode , with a litle bit repetitive of music.But it is great. About the chart. A little bit boring. NVM>>>> Feel free to play. |-|#8= HINT:Z ∞0g(t)e−stdt ≡ limN→∞ Z N0g(t)e−stdt I FEEL YOU Laplace That dubstep at the middle is cool and another part is great. The chart is...not hard maybe lv.8.75(?) It's quite difficult at the hold part ...It can make lots of good. Good Luck Another great sakuzyo songs. |-|#7= HINT:1.25 And Luna is right again !!!! Fight with your devil My favorite (or maybe not?) chiptune song.And also my favorite killerblood's songs. And the chart is cool... 4/5 The chart is great...Not really hard... |-|#6= HINT:CountDown And Luna is right again To further Dream This guitar is epic and its melody is nice..I love that rhythm. The chart is pretty insane in that zigzag side part and . . . That countdown is awesome.... |-|#5= HINT:Piano Piece with bells Parousia EPIC PIANO SONG EPIC DUBSTEP EPIC INSANE CHART>>>>>>>>>>>> lol |-|#4= HINT:Piano Piece Again with a rain drop? Precipitation (FULL) Great song by ice..Its rhythm is great and epic... Piano is great repetitive is good...Everything is good... About the chart Why lv.8 is harder than lv.9!!! Precipitation 699 third time MM MMx5 Precipitation ver.B 570!!! first time MM MMx9 lel NVM... Lots of drags is here... Easy lv.7 is ...mehhhhh I dont like its chart... Anyways Next one will be top 3!!!!! Two songs in top 3 is in same ch.!! |-|#3= HINT:Great VOCAL songs...One and only one. Process Best vocal song forever... Good vocal Good music Good chart GREAT!!!! |-|#2= HINT:COOL!!!!!!!! Megrera This song is epic. This song is great. This chart is amazing. This cover art is ....what? I dont really know what is it...lel GREAT,EPIC,COOL song And next is the final one... |-|#1= HINT:BEST 1 FOREVER!!!!!! Bloody Purity (picture will be add tomorrow) This epic eyemedia's song is masterpiece. This song is awesome. This song is cool. This song,fill with epic piano sound. And the chart is good too. All I like is this... |-|Honorable Mentions= *HINT:Don't Near the Water LeL It's do not wake...A little hard lv.9..lots of minor drags make me miss a lot. *HINT:Excalibur!!! Brionac Cute charater with epic ice song..amazing... *HINT:Darkness Love DRG *HINT:Epic Orchestra in Chiptune Adventure More epic without chiptune *HINT:When a shadow falls across your world... Conflict GREAT BATTLE AND TRIPLE NOTESSSSS *HINT:Evolution ERA? Revoluxionist COOL XI SONG *HINT:1370 & 1009 Freedom Dive Happy Hardcore *HINT:KKKKKKK Ah hard hint anybody help me plzzz... *HINT:some of 1 2 3 4 5 6 21 lel *HINT:Delivery ... IDK ...ToT Category:Blog posts